Duinuogwuin
The Duinuogwuin, colloquially called Star Dragons, were among the galaxy's more secretive and mysterious species. Biology & Appearance Though variable in appearance, Duinuogwuin generally had serpentine bodies, diaphanous wings, and a pair of legs on each of many body segments. The legs on their frontmost segment were used as arms with fully articulated hands. Their average length was ten meters, but some were rumored to be one hundred meters long, if not more. Duinuogwuin were covered in scales which ranged from various shades of gray or pale blue to black in color. Aside from guesswork based on observations of live Duinuogwuin, little is known of their biology, as they never gave up their bodies to scientific research. Instead, they went to an uncharted planet known as "The Graveyard of the Dragons" to die. It was believed that they had internal organs which acted as repulsorlifts, since their wings were too delicate for such large creatures to take off from any but the lowest gravity planets. Some Star Dragons had the ability to exhale superheated gases, leading to speculation that they also had internal organs capable of organic cold fusion. One of their most impressive abilities was the ability to fly and survive in the vacuum of deep space for weeks or months at a time. Duinuogwuin could also live as long as 2,000 standard years. Their homeworld was unknown, or at least unrevealed by the Star Dragons. Individual Duinuogwuin had been seen on such far-scattered worlds as Cona, Iego, Barab I, and Columus. They had even been sighted in deep space far from any planet. Duinuogwuin were known to have only one sex, or to be asexual, though little further was known of their reproductive process. It was known that when two Star Dragons did mate, there was a good chance that they would produce unintelligent offspring, little more than ravening monsters. Such creatures would usually have to be destroyed by their parents. Others showed intelligence, but only in the form of evil cunning. Given the likelihood of having to destroy their own offspring if they mated, most Duinuogwuin lived in isolation from others of their kind. This might have been due to their highly variable genetic code — hatchlings could emerge with genetic adaptations which were not hinted at by their ancestors. Their variable genetics may have led to completely separate species to be descended from the Duinuogwuin. Krayt dragons were believed by some to be the descendants of an accidental concentration of unintelligent Duinuogwuin offspring on Tatooine. Another sentient species, the Kadri'Ra, were possible relatives of the Duinuogwuin. Common Star Dragon Names *Ir'cara'suhl *Shalyx'har'zan *Vir'anax'sath Duinuogwuin in the Galaxy The Duinuogwuin had a reputation for being wise and mysterious, helped by their very long lifespan and their polite indifference to questions about their past or their physiology. They were generally calm and even-tempered, and often preoccupied with cosmic musings. They were also noted for a strong, innate sense of morality. While they were friendly and gregarious with other races, the minority of aberrant Star Dragons sought only to manipulate and destroy others. Their part in the history of the galaxy was uncertain: though clearly an ancient civilization, many of the stories were more mythological than historical. Star Dragons featured in the legends of many species, usually appearing as heroes coming to the aid of an oppressed people. However, many of these myths were contradictory, making it difficult to use them to learn details of Duinuogwuin history and origins. In 15,500 BBY, the Star Dragons made first contact with the Galactic Republic. Unfortunately, it proved disastrous and sparked the Duinuogwuin Contention, which saw Coruscant assaulted by the Star Dragons. This conflict was ended in a peace negotiated by Supreme Chancellor Fillorean and Duinuogwuin philosopher Borz'Mat'oh. Prior to the Clone Wars, the Jedi Masters Jorus C'baoth and Tra's M'ins mediated a conflict between the Duinuogwuin and the Gotal. At least two Duinuogwuin are known to have served the Republic as Jedi: Jedi Master Willm Lywin who in 4,596 BBY founded the Teyan Praxeum on Teya IV, and a Padawan named Zephata'ru'tor, who was killed during the Clone Wars by General Grievous. Despite their historically strong moral sense, the Duinuogwuin stayed in isolation during the Galactic Civil War. They denied the fact that approximately one third of Duinuogwuin were Force-sensitives in order to avoid persecution by the Galactic Empire. Rumors about the Duinuogwuin who had served as Jedi in the past were impossible to confirm during the Imperial era, due to the destruction of much of the Order's records during the Great Jedi Purge. As late as the Thrawn campaign, it was speculated that the Star Dragons were waiting to see how the conflict would be resolved before rejoining the galactic community. RPG D6 Stats (Note: The Duinuogwuin/Star Dragons are not recommended to be available as a Player Character Species.) Attribute Dice: 18D DEXTERITY 2D/5D KNOWLEDGE 2D/5D MECHANICAL 1D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/5D STRENGTH 3D/6D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Flight: Duinuogwuin can fly in both space and atmosphere. Space Survival: Duinuogwuin can survive in deep space without any artificial protection. They must make stamina roll after every full month in space, beginning at an Easy difficulty level for the first month, and increasing in difficulty by one level for each additional month. If they fail, they most go to the nearest planet with a type I atmosphere as soon as possible. Story Factors: Isolation: Duinuogwuin live in self-imposed isolation. Monster: A few Duinuogwuin are true monsters. They are mindless, rampaging creatures who only seek to destroy. Evil Cunning: Still other Star Dragons are simply "evil," and they use their intelligence to manipulate and destroy others. The Star Dragons, being a "distanced" people, also consider these beings "genetic mistakes" and "non-intelligence." In truth, they are among the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy. Move: 18/25 (walking); space: 5, atmosphere: 210; 600 kmh (flight) Size: 10-100+ meters long Category:Species